Satiate His Hunger
by rupali100
Summary: Hermione does her research in her sacred spot : The Library and something shocking reveals, the suspicion she held for his best friend. What will she do when Harry finds out she knows? What will HE do? Enjoy... :D


I just turned seventeen today! On 1st September, yeah that's yesterday, but I wrote this yesterday. This fic is a pure product of all my hormones and my brain. I wanted to write this because I feel older now and I wanted to see my caliber on writing lemons.

Hope you people enjoy.

Ratings – NC - 17

**This momentary joy breeds months of pain;**

**This hot desire converts to cold disdain…**

**Satiate His Hunger**

Hermione pushed her legs to full force, walking to the library while her mind was busy wandering over Harry. She almost gnawed off her lip as she reached the library door after the dinner in Great Hall, excusing herself early. She took a deep breath and walked inside, knowing too well about Madam Pince absence. Not a single student was in a sight, which was understandable.

The library was eerily quiet, as Hermione's instinct spoke, but Hermione ignored it blatantly. Her thirst for information was too necessary for this unnecessary fear. Pushing her Gryffindor gear, she marched towards the magical creatures section. Little did she know she was so wrong. Little did she know she was being followed…

The candle flame licked its way in the air and then stood rigidly straight as Hermione made her way in that little darkened corner, where she found what she was searching for: Creatures and How to Distinguish them. His friend, for the worst part can be a Vampire, a werewolf, a Merman (Hermione gave an unladylike snort at that), well he could be just anything.

Giving a long sigh Hermione's finger ran through the spine of the book as she opened and started reading. She had her suspicions, and she hated being suspicious of his best friend. But she was doing this for our own good, and Hermione relaxed slightly.

Grabbing the chair and silently dragging it to the polished reading desk Hermione read about: A - the only sensible one was Amarok – but it is a wolf, which he was certainly not!

Hermione felt a little sick reading about the creatures until she got to the letter S – Sirens, definitely not, even though the many symptoms are similar, there are no known males. She scanned and scanned while she got so lost in the book that she didn't even sense someone walking behind her, staring at her the whole time, drinking her in.

It was then Hermione got to the letter V – Veela.

…

Of course, a Veela! – Black onyx eyes whenever feeling strong emotions, heightened senses, inhuman speed, fangs growing (Hermione shuddered a little at that), a possessive nature towards its mate.

His mate.

"So you found it, love.", a husky voice whispered in her ear. Hermione jolted and jumped a foot in air, giving out a loud squeak. When did he come?

"Harry.", Hermione said through a breathless gasp and took a deep breath and tried to gulp through her dry throat, ignoring the way her stomach clenched at his sexy voice. Two hands snaked its way on the either side of the desk in which Hermione was reading, while she was still facing the bookshelves, but she could feel his hot gaze burning holes over her body.

"Oh yes, Hermione.", Harry said hoarsely, getting closer and closer until she felt the fabric of his shirt touching her hair. Hermione refused to follow her heart as it thumped loudly against her ribs in anticipation.

She tried to look for her lost voice, reviving it successfully and thumped her hands on the table and got up. She put the book on its place and turned to face her best friend.

Which she immediately regretted.

Harry's eyes were pure black, no hint of the emerald green at all, the pupil nearly blown as he drank in the sight of her exquisite beauty. Her oval face framed beautifully with her silky soft brown curls, gently cascading down her back, her chocolate brown eyes, widening in shock and a hint of fear. Harry wanted to growl at his mate's fear. Why did she fear him, her Veela? Didn't she know he would never hurt her? Harry's eyes squinted as his eyes took in her rosy lips, soft and ready to be played with.

His dick too liked the idea and twitched in anticipation.

"I need to leave, R-Ron needs help with his Potions assignment.", Hermione said hastily while trying to make a run for it, she got out of the cage his arms set, as she ducked down lithely and made a dash for the library door, and she groaned in frustration as the tight robes didn't allow much movement. Damn Ginny and her tampering with my clothes! Hermione thought fiercely.

She got out of the library door and was gently pushed into an empty classroom. Hermione's legs got tumbled and she almost tripped, but she used the table edge as her leverage. She heard the familiar whisper of _Colloportus _and the door sealed itself shut and another whisper of _Muffliato_.

While Hermione regained her balance she whipped out her wand, only to be snatched away from her with a quick _Expelliarmus_.

Really who was she kidding? Dueling Harry was like inviting Death willingly!

"What did I say about talking to other men? Hmm?", Harry spoke calmly, but Hermione caught the strained anger laced in his tone and she gave an uncharacteristic gulp, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry's sharp senses.

"You are a Veela.", Hermione stated. No it was the Veela; her Harry was lost somewhere inside that creature.

"My love. I am your Veela. My beloved, my mate.", Harry cooed and smiled at her lovingly and despite the tense situation, Hermione was reminded of a horror movie, and to her own horror, she barked a laugh.

"No, I can't be your mate. You must be mistaken.", and Hermione realized this wasn't the most intelligent thing to say. Because the candles automatically flicked and illuminated the classroom in a dim light and it was enough for Hermione to read his expression. His face was twisted into hardly restrained, cold fury, his lips curling and he gave a low snarl. She backed away from him, feeling like a prey while Harry walked towards her in a predator like fashion, she felt the edge of the teacher's desk hitting her arse and she squeaked as Harry didn't stop his predatory glare, which was emerald green, to her shock. Harry, Harry was peeking through his Veela madness!

"Harry?", Hermione said barely above a whisper and gasped when Harry walked towards her until she was bent down on the desk and Harry's arms caged her, his emerald green eyes taking in her face, their noses brushing. Harry's jaw clenched, his handsome face still restraining his maddening fury and the desk groaned at the pressure Harry's hand were applying.

"It's me Hermione. It's me always, not the Veela.", Harry's eyes softened as he brushed his lips on her forehead and Hermione raised her head to again meet the onyx eyes.

"It is me. And you are my mate. Don't even doubt that.", Harry whispered, his lips almost brushing Hermione's.

It was Harry, the entire week, those electrifying touches, those broken bloody noses of the guys who tried to touch her… all of it.

"No… it's-", Hermione was cut off by Harry's lips.

It was forceful and fiery as Harry tried to elicit a response out of her. It was maddening and Hermione resisted to which Harry gave an inhuman growl and fisted her hair. Hermione gasped at the sensation and Harry grabbed the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He probed Hermione's mouth wide and ate her whole.

It was feral…

It was hot.

His tongue dived into her delicious mouth and probed her secrets and Hermione was tempted to retaliate. She bit his tongue and drew out some blood. Her deeper, suppressed corner of her heart, the suppressed feelings for her best friend which she decided to bury at her fifth year, rekindled again. She almost felt regretful for biting his tongue.

But Harry liked it.

Too much.

With an animalistic snarl he broke the contact, and looked at the red swollen lips of his mate, his blood coated at the corner of her mouth, which he cleaned it off with one swipe of his long tongue. Her mate's scent was driving him mental – the cinnamon and something… something so Hermione that he wanted to ravish her again and again, like there is no tomorrow.

Harry could still let go of her, sure he lost too much control, but could regain back some senses if he hurt his mate. He didn't want to emotionally damage his mate.

His best friend, his first love.

But the Veela was too busy in drinking her disheveled appearance, her creamy skin flushed due to their hot kiss, her eyes darkened with the passion and fervor he claimed her mouth and her mouth slightly parted with the daze of her oxygen depleted mind.

And there he took the advantage and he claimed his mouth again, like a starving man eating food, like a man breathing air for the very first time.

He pressed his mouth on hers for the hot searing kisses, groaning in pleasure at the wonderful sensation of the softness on Hermione's soft lips, opening his mouth again and his tongue caught her tongue, massaging it lightly. He bit her lower lip and gained a gasp from her, running his tongue on the lip abused by him. Hermione finally replied by deepening the kiss further, if it was possible. His cock throbbing unbearably was rubbing against her abdomen. The scent of her arousal ripped the last ounce of control into smithereens.

With a growl of pure animal he pushed her down and kissed her again and again…

"Fuck. You taste so good.", Harry said in the feral tone as he claimed her mouth again and Hermione whimpered. His mouth traced his mate's lips again and pressed them harder, and Hermione was sure they were bruised. And surprisingly she didn't mind it, at all. All she cared about was that she wanted Harry. Now. Her rationality and logical mind was ignored in the daze and the lack of oxygen due to their kiss.

"Mine. Everything is mine.", Harry growled and Hermione moaned as he pressed hot, hard kisses down her neck, giving her neck a stinging bite. She could feel the fangs brushing the delicate skin of her neck and she shivered.

"You are mine mate. You will get you punishment for your stunt in the library.", Harry said hoarsely and Hermione thought hazily, what kind of punishment?

Harry's hand snaked through her chest while he unfastened her robes and let them fall down. He ripped of her shirt impatiently, the buttons flying off in every direction, and between all this passion Hermione managed to look scandalized.

"Harry!", Hermione whisper shouted, so Harry undid her skirt in an annoyingly normal pace and let it slid down her creamy thighs. Taking in her black lacy bra and knickers (Surprised at Hermione's bold choice of undergarments) and ignoring the complain of his throbbing cock, he decided to take it slow.

Harry's eyes roamed predatorily over her body, his hand skimming the beautiful curve of her waist and her baby soft skin. He drew his fingers tantalizingly slow on her soft creamy flesh of her thighs, as they traveled up towards her lacy black knickers.

Hermione trembled under his painfully slow moves and moaned in frustration as his nimble digits only managed to reach the cheek on her arse and she squeaked in surprise as she felt his hands leaving her back and returning to slap the cheek of her arse.

"That is for refusing to call me your mate.", Harry growled and Hermione cried again when she felt another slap.

"Say it. Say you are mine.", Harry said and slapped her arse again.

"I am yours. Yours!", Hermione whispered and squeaked again when she felt another slap. His Veela is kinky, Hermione thoughts were crossed somewhere between disgust and arousal, and arousal outweighed the most because her stomach coiled in need and she was sure her knickers were soaking wet, because Harry groaned and slapped her arse cheek again, this time with less intensity.

"Good girl.", Harry spoke hoarsely and skimmed her lips again as his hand slowly roamed over the waist band of her knickers, pulled her in his fingers and let them to strike back hard against her skin. Hermione squeaked again at the sensation.

Hermione tried to claim his lips, tilting her head while giving out hot exhales over Harry's lips, driving Harry crazy. She tried to claim his lips from the right side, which Harry dodged and she tried it again, while the other kept dodging her lips, teasing her senseless, and Hermione gave out a hot breath of frustration.

"This is for calling out another man's name.", Harry whispered as he took Hermione's lips again and slapped her arse again, effectively cutting out Hermione's voice. But Hermione thought the dodging game was more painful than his spanking game.

Harry gnawed on her lower lip and massaged her arse gently, while claiming her mouth again and moaned when Hermione fisted his shaggy hair in her dainty hands, successfully deepening the kiss. Never in her wildest imagination did Hermione thought a kiss can be so hot and passionate.

Harry took her by her hip and picked her up gently and placed her on the desk and spread her legs wider by nudging them with his knee, at the same time placing hot searing kisses on her neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. Hermione moaned and groaned, tightening her thighs around Harry's hip as he bit down on her sensitive point on her neck, licking the abused skin and blowing hot air on it. His tongue trailed up to her ear and he sucked on her ear lobe and bit it too.

Harry's hands snaked to her back as he ran his fingers on the clasp of her brassiere while his lips continued its journey down to the valley of her breasts, biting and sucking his way and slowly unclasped her bra. And Hermione was impressed at Harry's capability of handling the lack of oxygen.

The bra freed Hermione's brimming cups and Harry impatiently pulled the straps from her shoulder and threw them at the direction of the piling clothes. Hermione was frustrated to see Harry fully clothed, but could barely make out coherent sentences as Harry's obsidian eyes looked at her heaving chest, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

There was such a feral look of lust in his eyes that Hermione gasped in fear and wonder. He was lusting at her, Hermione Granger, a know it all. It was flattering in its own way.

With a snarl he pushed her down on the desk and she was sprawled out in front of him: Her gentle brown curls flowing on the desk, her eyes closed in the pleasure she was receiving and Harry's insides melted at the sight of pure beauty before his very eyes. Her adorable cheeks were flushed because of their heated making out session and her red pouty lips were parted as she drew in quick ragged breaths and her chest heaved in an enticing way.

Harry wasted no time to taste her breasts which he was dreaming of since one week. His tongue lolled around her bud, her moans of appreciation and her fingers tangled in his hair, drove him to do justice to the other mounds, as his finger touched the peek of her nipple jutting out proudly in the air. He kneaded her breast softly while sucking on the other one, and blew a breath on his wet ministration, gaining a shudder of pleasure from her.

He switched to her other nipple while massaging on the sucked one as his shirt rubbed again on naked torso, was when Hermione found her lost trail of thought.

"O-uh-Off… I-ah-want… this off.", she tugged on Harry's shirt to emphasize the point.

Harry did what she told and tugged off his shirt and threw it over the pile and unbuckled the belt. Hermione eyes turned glassy as she took in the view of the hard muscles of Harry's torso and arms. The soft lining of the abs and the sexy hip bone and her fingers her already itching to touch them. The hair traveling down from his lower stomach and below and Hermione was curious to see the trail.

Harry continued with the tasting of her skin as he kissed his way lower and lower when he reached her stomach and blew air again on the hot trail on saliva he left on her. His hot tongue delved into her belly button, and Hermione pulled his head by his hair to claim his lips again. Hermione took her time to explore.

She nibbled on Harry's lips, utterly pleased on Harry's hoarse voice and groans.

"That's it Hermione.", and some part of Hermione was pleased that he called her Hermione rather than mate.

Her hands did the job she was aching to do. Her hands traveled to his hard chest, her fingers brushing on his nipple and he moaned out loud. She placed a soft kiss on her pectoral and Harry grabbed her bushy hair, fisting on it and Hermione groaned.

"Hermione…H-Her…'Mione", Harry was whispering as Hermione's hand traveled to his sexy abs, appreciating the Veela changes in him. Her fingers traced her hip bone and Harry was trembling under his touch and Hermione's hand trailed further down to his south when two strong hands caught her with vise like strength.

"Not tonight.", Harry breathed. Hermione felt devastated. He wanted to touch her all over and she didn't even get to explore further?

His obsidian eyes pierced through her eyes as his eyes refused to flicker ever after ten seconds (Hermione counted), his eyes heavily darkened with lust. Hermione felt her disappointment slipping as Harry's hand trailed from her hip to the place no one has ever touched her. Hermione gasped.

"Only I can make you go wet Hermione.", Harry said huskily as he rubbed her mound sensually, as his lips traveled to her ear, making light nibbles.

"I will make love to you in this Transfiguration class desk.", Harry said as his fingers caught on the elastic of her knickers and pulled them in a painfully slow speed from her thighs and tossed them over.

"You will be mine. You will be mated.", Harry whispered as he looked hungrily over her shaved mound, making Hermione blush.

"I will sink my fangs right here, and you shall be mated with me.", Harry's voice darkened with arousal from his own words, challenging her to stop him. Hermione found that she didn't want to. She wanted to be Harry's mate. It just felt so right. Her breathing paced as those fingers still ran lightly over the lips of her entrance, while his other hand was caressing the point where he wanted to bite Hermione, between her collarbone and neck. Hermione bit her lip hard.

"My cock will slam your wet pussy and you will scream my name out loud.", Harry growled as his fingers probed into her entrance and Hermione gasped at the sensation. If would have been a different situation, she would have been smacking him senselessly for dirty talking.

But she liked it, it excited her more.

Harry's fingers slid inside easily, she was that wet. He looked for the pleasure button and massaged it, his Veela smirking in victory as his mate gasped, her breasts jerking up in air and she buckled her hip wantonly to get more of his fingers. His fingers continued more of the exploration, his Veela driven crazy at the wet inviting scent of his mate's arousal. He massaged her G-spot, and Hermione moaned loudly.

"Yes Harry… Oh…", Hermione managed to say, her walls tightening around his fingers and she let go of her first orgasm of her life, her come coating Harry's fingers. It was such a heavy orgasm that Hermione still trembled in the after effect.

The sex drive was pushing to the full force as Harry licked of his mate's come, groaning at the taste of her hotness, eager to get it all off. Hermione watched in slight fascination and arousal at his display, while still recovering from her orgasm. Harry took her from both of her thighs and pulled them up a little, spreading them wider as he claimed Hermione's lips again, eating her whole again. He wanted to delve his tongue into his mate's delicious cunt, but controlled himself. He didn't want to scare his mate by slamming all his Veela fantasies at once. He wanted to be patient with his adorable mate.

Hermione closed her eyes and gasped again as she felt his hardness on her pussy lips and opened them, wondering wildly when he unbuttoned his jeans. But all thoughts flew away as she took in his manhood, his large, highly erect manhood.

And she couldn't wait him to get inside.

She looked up to his onyx, lusted eyes, which were warning her, almost like daring him to stop.

But Hermione wanted this, she was sure of it. She wanted it this whole week as she realized vaguely that he was using his bloody Veela charms on her. But Hermione couldn't care less. She looked him straight in the eyes as she allowed him. His eyes hardened.

Without warning, he pushed inside her wet cunt, gritting his teeth as he broke through her barrier and Hermione's face contorted in pain. His own chest felt the pang of pain of his mate as he willed himself to stop, his mate was his first and foremost concern.

He pressed his lips softly on her cheek, her forehead, her eyelids and licked a drop of tear that escaped her eyes, tasting the salt of her tears and kissed her temples. Hermione, in her pain, found it very endearing.

"Shh… Relax my 'Mione.", Harry whispered.

Hermione could already feel the pain turning into pleasure, and she buckled her hips, experimenting, making Harry growl out loud.

Hermione bit her lip to prevent the smug smile threatening to surface.

"Fuck Hermione.", Harry groaned as he pulled out and slammed into her wet folds again. Hermione moaned softly, her hands fisting Harry's hair as he slammed his hard cock in and out in a slow pace.

"I will make you come again.", Harry whispered in her ear and Hermione shivered at the intimacy of the words and his breath and slammed inside her again. He was still on his slow pace and Hermione felt a stirring of want and frustration.

"You will come for me and I will bite you.", Harry said huskily as he increased his pace, being merciful on his mate as she groaned in need, buckling her hips impatiently, as Hermione was anticipating the moment he was talking about.

"Harder.", Hermione gasped pleasure as he pulled out and delve deeper again. He slammed his cock in fast speed, their sweaty skin slapping against each other. Hermione felt the tightening of her walls and Harry skimmed her neck with his lips and she came.

He sank his fangs into her neck.

Hermione screamed in utter bliss and sweet pain.

Harry pulled out his fangs and licked the punctured skin, and Hermione involuntarily shivered in pleasure. It became her favorite spot.

She managed to crack her eyes open in the mid of the rocking sensation of her post orgasm as he pulled out his wand from his pocket and whispered a contraception charm on her flat stomach, while still inside her, throbbing hard and large. She was grateful for his consideration and care for her.

He continued to slam into her and massaged her clit again and Hermione was pleasantly surprised as she immediately got turned on. Her engorged clit was being played with and Harry delved deeper inside her, and Hermione responding to their lovely rhythm.

"Come. Come again, 'Mione.", Harry moaned and he let go of his orgasm, trembling with such a force as he emptied himself inside her that Hermione felt the tremors in her body.

Her walls clenched again and soon she followed.

He continued slamming into her…

After his third orgasm and Hermione's fifth, he landed on top of Hermione. She groaned at his heavy weight and before she could say anything, he pulled himself off of her and laid himself beside her.

"… Are you angry?", Harry asked suddenly, still breathing in short breaths.

"No, I am not.", Hermione said truthfully, he pulled himself from his elbows and looked into her amber eyes, searching for lies, and found none, gave a relieved sigh.

"I am sorry.", Harry muttered.

"I am not.", to his surprise Hermione chuckled. Harry closed his eyes and chuckled too.

"I know I have been an arse for a week. But the moment your scent hit me in the train, honestly I wanted to ravish you then and there.", at Hermione's gasp as she realized the truth of his words when she looked into her now onyx eyes.

"These three months have been painful for me. Wanking left me and my Veela unsatisfied.", Harry chuckled when Hermione swatted him on his arm.

"And this week was my limit. I couldn't bear you looking at other guys. Sorry for breaking Boot's nose, ah, and for blacking Cormac's eye, and for punching Zabini, for kicking and pushing Pucey-", Harry was stopped by Hermione's lips.

"I know. I am happy, aren't you?", Hermione asked confidently looking into Harry's onyx eyes. Harry kissed her softly on her lips and her forehead.

"I love you.", was Harry said.

And was all Hermione needed.

**Please rate and review.**


End file.
